connorhorsesfandomcom-20200213-history
Renato Ailín Zamorano
|honorific prefix = Coronel|Image = Raz2.gif|Image size = 250px|Alt = Raz|caption = Renato|Birth Year = 1983|Birth Month = 6|Birth Day = 22|Birth Place = Ingeniero Chanourdie, Santa Fe, |Nicknames = Mostly was called by friends, by family, and by teachers and his 'superiors'. Since moving to America he has picked up the nickname which is what most people now call him|Hobbies = Sports, jogging, working out, music, reading, science/school, going out, and helping people|Nationality = |Citizenship = |Ethnicity = Spanish|Languages = Fluent * Spanish/Castilian * Italian, Mostly fluent * English * Arabic Not quite fluent * French * Portuguese, |Religion = Uncertain. Was raised with no religion|Home Town = Ingeniero Chanourdie, Santa Fe, |Residence = Katonah, New York, |Partner = |Gender = Male|Race = White Spanish|Sexuality = Homosexual|FT = 6|IN = 2 + 1/2|Precision = 2|Weight Unit = lbs|Weight = 172|Weight Round = 2|Hair Length = Medium|Hair Style = Loose curls|Hair Color = Brown|Eyes = Blue|Health = Yes|Injuries = Broke his arm at age 10|Hospitalized = At birth|Date Hospitalized = |Other Health = Was born at 25 weeks|Mental Health = Yes|Undiagnosed Mental Illnesses = May suffer from Post Trumatic Stress Disorder|Other Mental Health = Has nightmares|Father = | 1966 | 5 | 11}}, Business owner|Mother = | 1969 | 6 | 7}}, Business partner |Siblings = * | 1994 | 3 | 26}}, Bartender * | 1996 | 4 | 27}}, Student * | 1997 | 12 | 1}}, Student * | 1999 | 10 | 19}}, Student * | 2001 | 8 | 5}}, Student * | 2002 | 9 | 15}}, Student |Nieces/nephews = 2010 | 9 | 3}}|Relatives = 1995 | 7 | 1}} | Waitress - Future sister-in-law 1980 | 11 | 29}}, Vet (Equine) - Tarek's Brother|Friends = 1989 | 10 | 10}} | Student and Waiter 1989| 11 | 21}} | Doctor (in residency)|Ex-lovers = 1985 | 10 | 13}} | Police Officer Ex-Fiance|Alma Mater = Columbia University|Degree = Pre-Med and Medical Anthropology majors with a minor in Comparative Religions|Grad Year = 2017|Uni Class Rank = Top 10%|Military = Yes|Allegiance = República Argentina (Argentine Republic)|Branch = Ejército (Army)|Occupation = Casco azul (Blue-Helmet/UN Peacekeeper)|Service Enter Year = 2001|Service Enter Month = 7|Service Enter Day = 1|Rank = Coronel (OF-5)|Missions = UN MINUSTAH (Haiti) and UN UNFICYP (Cyprus)|Horse Person = Yes|Discipline = Show jumping (eventually)|Status2 = Beginner|Trainer = |Jobs = Yes|Temps = Works in the Columbia university library|Pets = Yes|Cats = Cat Name Here|Pet Dogs = Dog Name here|Char Model = Lucho Jacob|Month edited = 7|Day edited = 20|Year edited = 2015|Sport Person = Yes|Country = |Sport = Football/Soccer Modern Pentathlon|Status3 = Football/soccer: Retired Modern Pentathlon Training|Position = Football/soccer: Forward|Partner Birth Year = 1989|Partner Birth Month = 8|Partner Birth Day = 27|Partners Job = Groom and equestrian|Partner Death Year = |Partner Death Month = |Partner Death Day = |Partner Birth Year2 = |Partner Birth Month2 = |Partner Birth Day2 = |Partner Relationship = }} Raz's Image Gallery Raz71.jpg Raz70.jpg Raz69.jpg Raz68.jpg Raz67.jpg Raz66.jpg Raz65.jpg Raz64.jpg Raz63.jpg Raz62.jpg Raz61.jpg Raz60.jpg Raz59.jpg Raz58.jpg Raz57.jpg Raz56.jpg Raz55.jpg Raz54.jpg Raz53.jpg Raz52.jpg Raz51.jpg Raz50.jpg Raz49.jpg Raz48.jpg Raz47.jpg Raz46.jpg Raz45.jpg Raz44.jpg Raz43.jpg Raz42.jpg Raz41.jpg Raz40.jpg Raz39.jpg Raz38.jpg Raz37.jpg Raz36.jpg Raz35.jpg Raz34.jpg Raz33.jpg Raz32.jpg Raz31.jpg Raz30.jpg Raz29.jpg Raz28.jpg Raz27.jpg Raz26.jpg Raz25.jpg Raz24.jpg Raz23.jpg Raz22.jpg Raz21.jpg Raz20.jpg Raz19.jpg Raz18.jpg Raz17.jpg Raz16.jpg Raz15.jpg Raz14.jpg Raz13.jpg Raz12.jpg Raz11.jpg Raz10.jpg Raz9.jpg Raz8.jpg Raz7.jpg Raz6.gif Raz6.jpg Raz5.jpg Raz5.gif Raz4.gif Raz4.jpg Raz3.jpg Raz3.gif Raz2.gif Raz2.png Raz2.jpg Raz.jpg Raz.gif Raz.png Raz's Tattoos Raz58.jpg Raz45.jpg RazTattoo3.jpg RazTattoo.jpg